Ciudad de las Almas Gemelas
by Duendecilla1901
Summary: Cuando todo parece estar calmado una extraña aparece asegurando ser la prima de Jace. Poco despues la Clave tiene noticias de que Jonathan sigue vivo y planea crear una nueva especie mejor y mas fuerte que los nefilim...
1. Capitulo 1: ¿Herondale?

**CAPITULO 1**

**¿HERONDALE?**

Acababa de llegar a Nueva York. Estaba delante de la puerta del instituto, indecisa. Podía dar media vuelta y volverme a madrid pero no había hecho un viaje de 12 horas para irme sin las respuestas que andaba buscando. Me decidí y llamé, podía haber entrado sin mas pero no me parecía del todo educado.

Una chica de pelo castaño y rizado abrió, mirando curiosa con sus grandes ojos.

-¿Quien eres?- se plantó frente a la puerta cerrandome el paso.

-Soy Jen, vengo del instituto de Madird, España, pensé que la clave hos habria dicho que venia...

Suavizó el gesto entonces, volviendose mas relajada y sonrió.

-No te esperabamos hasta mañana- se apartó para dejarme entrar- Soy Iris.

Pareció muy amable ahora. Caminamos por el largo corredor con algunos candelabros llenos de velas ecendidas que era la única luz que había en el lugar. Llegamos hasta un ascensor y entonces observé a Iris con mas detenimiento; vestia de negro, como la mayoria de nosotros y era un poco mas alta que yo aunque luego me fijé que llevaba unas botas con bastante tacón.

Salimos del ascensor y me acompañó hasta una habitación vacia.

-Supongo que querras descansar- asentí- En un rato estará la cena.

Asenti de nuevo y cerré cuando dio media vuelta para irse. Dejé mi escaso equipaje sobre la cama y me metí en el baño, abriendo los grifos de la bañera para que se llenara de agradable agua caliente. Me desvestí y me miré al espejo, mis ojos dorados habian empezado a oscurecerse ligeramente, lo ignoré y me metí en la tina, dejando que el agradable roce del agua caliente me envolveria, cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperte, unos ojillos oscuros, con largas pestañas y mejillas sonrojadas me observaban, sonreí y su rubor creció.

-Ho...hola, soy Aline Penhallow, Iris me mandó a decirte que la cena... esta lista- tartamudeó un poco, nerviosa, y me hizo reir.

-Ok, gracias- me levanté y cubrí mi cuerpo con una toalla que apenas tapaba hasta mitad del muslo- yo soy Jennifer, Jennifer Herondale.

Aline se quedó boquiabierta cuando escuchó mi apellido, ya me lo esperaba, ser la única familia que el famoso Jace Herondale iba a causar muchas habladurías.

-Pero no es posible... Jace no tiene hermanos

-No soy su hermana, soy su prima- le expliqué a la joven y preciosa asiática.

Tuve que dar la misma explicación varias veces durante la cena, a Isabelle y Alec, los hermanos postizos de Jace, a Simon, novio de Isabelle y a Clary... la novia de mi primo. Para mi desgracia estaban todos en el Intituto excepto él.

-Está en Idris, la Clave ha solicitado verlo- me explicó Clary.

-Ni siquiera nos dijeron para que- se quejó Alec, que al parecer era su parabatay.

Alec aun no había terminado de quejarse cuando un joven alto, delgado, con aspecto extrambotico y demasiada purpurina...

-MAGNUS!- Me lancé a sus brazos como hacia cuando tenia cinco o seis años- por el angel parece que hace un centenar de años que no te veo- rei y el lo hizo conmigo, reconociendome.

-Has crecido mas de un palmo por lo que parece- sonrio abrazandome muy calido- no eras mas que un microbio cuando yo te cuidaba

Lo miré mal y le saqué la lengua como niña mimada y entonces fue Alec quien interrumpió, al parecer era un poco celoso.

-¿De que os conoceis vosotros dos?

Magnus se sentó e hizo que Alec hiciera lo mismo en su regazo, muy tierno (nada del alocado y fiestero Magnus Bane que yo había conocido en mi infancia) mientras le explicaba que él había cuidado de mí durante algunos años, siguíendo ordenes de la Clave pero solo hasta que cumplí los diez años de edad, entonces él desapareció, por lo que parece para convertirse en el "Gran Brujo de Brooklyn".

-Pero todavia nadie nos ha explicado el por que nunca supimos que había otra Herondale- clavó la mirada en mí, no era precisamente una mirada amistosa.

-...- no era bueno poniendo excusas

-La Clave tiene sus motivos- lo miró y sonrio, acariciando su mejilla amoroso- eres un tonto celoso

Y hasta ahi llegó lo que vi, decidí retirarme, tal vez podria salir a tomar una copa, emborracharme ayudaria a controlar el monstruo que llevaba dentro.


	2. Capitulo 2: Oscuros Secretos

**CAPITULO 2**

**OSCUROS SECRETOS**

Fuí hasta una discoteca que unas hadas me recondaron, el pandemonium, al parecer era el lugar de moda entre subterraneos y nefilims aunque tambien se podia encontrar buena cantidad de humanos, el tipíco sitio donde encuentras un mezcladillo de culturas y razas impresionante.

Entonces lo vi, un chico alto, rubio, de ojos dorados idénticos a los mios y que irradiaba luz y egocentrismo por cada poro de su piel, ahi estaba mi primo, Jace Herondale... Y justo ahora, despues de tantos años deseando encontrarme con él, contarle la historia de nuestra familia, no sabia que hacer. Opté por acercarme y pedir una copa, observandolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Solo había dado un par de tragos a mi copa cuando sentí que alguien me empujaba desde atras y... TODO EL LIQUIDO SE DERRAMÓ ENCIMA DE JACE! El chico me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-!¿Se puede saber que demonios haces?-me inspeccionó de pies a cabeza por primera vez, reparando en los cuchillos que llevaba en el cinturon que, al contrario que muchos alli, eran de verdad- ¿Eres nefilim?

Yo asentí como una tonta, uno de los focos de colores lo iluminó y pude verlo bien, ahora sabía quien se había llevado todo el atractivo familiar. Ok, ya era hora de reaccionar.

-Lo siento, algun estupido me empujó. Tu debes de ser Jace Her... Lightwood ¿cierto?- ESTUPIDA! Debería haberme presentado directamente. El chico asintió.

-No sabía que la Clave hubiese enviado a alguien nuevo al instituto, ¿por que?- clavó su mirada en la mia y estuve segura de que se percató de la similitud de nuestros ojos.

-En realidad, no me envia la Clave, fue decisión mia venir aqui...

No se fiaba de mí, estaba claro que podía ver ese lado oscuro dentro de mí. Tomó mi muñeca y me arrastró fuera del local, a un callejon oscuro y solitario, lleno de trastos viejos, altavoces, focos rotos... desechos del antro.

-¿Por que?- seguía sin soltarme y yo no forcejee, su otra mano estaba en su cintura, rozando un afilado cuchillo serafín.

-Eres así con todos los visitantes?- sonreí- escucha, puedo contarte la historia, pero no te va a gustar.

-Ultimamente no me abundan las buenas noticias, asi que confiesa lo que sea que tengas que explicar y largate.

No podía echarle en cara que fuera asi de desagradable y amenazante, debía de ser cosa de los genes, a mi tampoco me hacían demasiada gracia los desconocidos, aunque el tenia la ventaja de haber sociabilizado a lo largo de su vida, en cambio yo... solo se me permitió hacerlo con los tutores que mandaron al instituto. Tendría que contarle todo lo sucedido con su padre y mi madre, y luego dejar que el decidiera si creerme o echarme de alli de una patada en el culo.

-Soy tu prima- con la mano libre saqué el anillo de los Herondale que llevaba escondido con una cadena bajo la camiseta- tu padre y mi madre eran hermanos.

Silencio. Su manó se deslizo de mi muñeca a su costado y su mirada se clavó en la mia, veía en mis ojos que no le estaba mintiendo.

-No puede ser...-aprecié que su actitud volvia a recubrirse de una capa de frialidad helada- Mientes.

Negué.

-No miento Jace, escucha-tomé su mano pero la retiró, no le di importancia, lo entendía- no he venido aqui para darle un giro a tu vida, ni para intentar convertirme en tu familia de la noche a la mañana, se que para tí tu única familia son los Lightwood, pero necesitaba conocerte. Voy a quedarme unos días, si quieres escuchar cual es la historia dimelo. Si no, me ire y no volveré a entrometerme.

No dije mas. Caminé hacía la salida del callejon, de vuelta al instituto.

No volví a ver a Jace el resto de la semana y tampoco a Clary, creo que Aline dijo algo de que se habían estado quedando en casa del padrastro de Clary, un tan Luke, hombrelobo.

-¿Te drogas? - la pregunta de boca de la preciosa asiática me sorprendió.

- Claro que no, ¿por que dices eso?- no entendía como se lo pudo ocurrir eso, ni siquiera había bebido de más estando allí.

-El otro dia te vi inyectandote algo... -su mirada fue hacia mi mesilla de noche, donde guardaba el polvo de hada que tenia que pincharme para tener controlada mi parte demoníaca. Me quedé helada, ¿como podia haberme visto? Siempre era muy cuidadosa respecto a ese tema... Dejé la faldita que me estaba provando y me senté a su lado, sacando el polvo de hada.

-¿Cuando me viste?

-El otro día, iba a entrar creyendo que estabas dormida para traerte el desayuno, abrí despacio para no despertarte pero te vi con la aguja...- vi reflejado en su rostro la verguenza pero sobretodo la preocupación, sonreí y acaricié su brazo.

-No me drogo, pero no es facil de explicar Aline.

Me miró, interrogante.

-Intentalo.

-Sabes que Jace y Clary tienen sangre de angel ¿verdad?

Asintió.

-Bueno, pues Valentine le dio sangre de demonio a mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de mí. Pero no soy como Jonathan, se que lo estas pensando. Mi madre lo descubrió y embarazada de tres meses huyó pero aun así él la encontró... y la mató- sentía como la ira recorria cada poro de mi cuerpo cada vez que lo recordaba, tuve que tomarme un momento para calmarme- La Clave descubrió todo el pastel y me aislaron en el instituto de madrid, temiendo de que me convirtiera en un demonio.

-¿Y te pinchas para...?

-El polvo de hada evita que ese lado demoniaco salga.

Se mantuvo en silencio un buen rato, ¡maldita sea! ¿por que tenia que descubrirme justo ella? Con lo mucho que me gustaba seguro que ahora me temeria y se apartaría de mí. Me levanté para salir pero me detuvo.

-¿Te encerraron como si fueras un monstruo? ¿La Clave hizo eso?- habló despació, como si no fuese capaz de imaginar que los mas altos cargos de los Nefilim fueran capaces de hacer algo así.

-No les culpo, no sabían como iba a reaccionar, podría haber sido peligrosa como Jonathan- estreche su mano- pero, ¿no vas a salir corriendo? ¿alejarte de mí?

Me miró confusa y un poco dolida.

-¿Por que iba a hacer eso? Tu siempre has sido buena conmigo-se sonrojó y yo sonreí, se veía adorable. Mi mano fue a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

-Tu tambien me gustas Aline, mucho- me acerqué y roce sus labios antes de besarla, sintiendo como sus labios se acoplaban a los mios a la perfección.


	3. Capitulo 3: Confesiones

**CAPITULO 3**

**CONFESIONES**

Y el tiempo pasa, y las cosas no avanzan, luego de un par de semanas parece que ya soy una mas pero hasta tal punto que me ignoran. Magnus me ignora, no es que esperase que él centrara toda su atención en mí pero él fue lo mas parecido a un padre que tuve y darse cuenta de que yo no fui mas que una niñita a la que tener que criar fue duro. Jace, mi primo, la única familia biologica que me quedaba en el mundo no queria saber nada de mí, es mas, estaba de lo mas extraño y distante desde que lo vi volver con Clary de la casa de Luke, a pessar de que Jocelyn, la madre de Clary, habia estado hablando con él sobre el tema y conmigo sobre mi madre, descubrí que fueron buenas amigas estando dentro del circulo pero que mi madre lo abandonó sin advertir a nadie.

-¿Que piensas?- Aline me sorprendió en la biblioteca, tomó el libro que estaba leyendo y le dio la vuelta- esta claro que no leías- sonrío y yo me sonroje.

Negue.

-No se que hago aquí- confesé- Magnus no quiere acercarse a mí para no crear conflictos con Alec, lo se. Y Jace simplemente me evita...

Ella me miró he hizo un mohin.

-¿Y yo que?

Sonreí.

-Creo que eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado desde que estoy aqui- sonreí y la atraje para besarla pero alguien nos interrumpió y puse mala cara hasta ver quien era, Jace.

-Aline largate, tengo que hablar con ella.

_Hablar con ella. _Ni mi nombre se había aprendido en este tiempo? La morena le lanzó una mirada de basilisco y salió.

-Jonathan esta aquí, de vuelta.

Lo miré, con los ojos como platos.

-Eso es imposible ¿de donde te lo sacaste?

-La Clave me lo dijo.

Silencio. Mi mirada se clavó en la de él, no mentía, podia verlo en sus brillantes ojos imepentrables.

-¿Y que quieren que haga yo?

Avanzó hasta el respaldo del sillon de piel color rojo y se apoyó ahí, parecía cansado. Se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirarme, esta vez de forma acusadora.

-Piensan que ha vuelto para buscarnos a nosotros, por lo que sabemos hasta ahora parece ser que quiere crear una nueva raza, mas fuerte que los nefilim, y su intención es empezar por nosotros. Clary, él, tu y yo. Sangre nefilim con sangre de angel o demonio. En cambio yo no opino eso, estoy casi seguro de que tu tienes algo que ver en esto, y tienes dos opciones, o confiesas conmigo o te acusare ante la clave.

Aquello me dejó helada ¿me estaba acusando de que tenia un plan para dominar el mundo y acabar con los nefilim?¿y que encima habia estado planeando todo aquello con Jonathan Morgentern? No iba a consentirle que dejara caer sobre mí aquellas acusaciones, de ningun modo. Me levanté y fui frenté a él, seria.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, llama al inquisidor y que traiga la espada, si es el único modo de que al fin dejes de tratarme como si no fuera mas que un monstruo-mi voz era dura y firme, ya estaba cansa de aquella situación- adelante Jace Herondale, ve corriendo a ordenarle a la Clave que haga lo que tu no tienes valor de hacer.

Vi como una mano iba a su cintura y sacaba una daga dorada, con un rapido movimiento me acorraló contra la pared, habría podido evitarlo con facilidad pero decidí dejarle pensar que era mas rapido que yo.

-¿Te parece esto propio de un cobarde Jennifer Herondale?- su voz sonaba ronca, llena de ira, pero yo sabía que aquello no era mas que una mascara, sobretodo por que yo misma actuaba de forma similar a menudo cuando sentía que se avecinaba una situación en la que los sentimientos podían implicarse demasiado.

-Podrias rajarme el cuello ahora mismo Jace Herondale- dije su verdadero apellido, sabía que aquello solo haría acrecentar su ravia- pero eso no va a hacerte sentir mejor, ni hara que Jonathan deje de venir por nosotros.

Me soltó y se dio la vuelta con la intención de salir pero esta vez fui yo la que me planté frente a él, bloqueandole la puerta. Mi mirada seguia siendo firme pero menos dura.

-Sientate, por favor- mi voz ahora sonó suave y con un deje de cansanció y tal vez un poco de suplica pero funcionó, se dio media vuelta y se dejó caer en el tresillo, yo tomé asiento frente a él, en el sillon rojo.

-Muy bien, ahora me toca a mi hablar Jace- crucé las piernas y me apoye en el respaldo, cerrando los ojos un momento para pensar como enfocar aquello y abriendolos enseguida- ok, escucha, ya te dije que no estaba aquí para cambiar tu vida y eso lo mantengo, pero lo que si voy a hacer es contarte la historia, te guste o no.- Esperé un momento esperando escucharlo replicar pero para mi sorpresa no lo hizo asi que continué- Tu padre era varios años mayor que mi madre, durante sus años de aprendizaje en Idris el era muy sobreprotector con ella, hasta que ambos conocieron a Valentine. Mi madre se enamoró de él, pero no era la única, al parecer llevaba locas a todas las chicas de su edad... El caso es que con su encanto natural consiguio embaucarlos a ambos y convencerlos para que se unieran al circulo. Tu padre, era especialmente bueno en medicina, cuando no tenia mas de deciseis años salvó a mi madre de morir envenenada por culpa de un demonio rapiñador, estaba tan gravemente herida que todas se resignaron a perderla expcepto él-sonreí y no pude evitar que una lagrima se deslizara por mi mejilla, me la limpié y seguí con el relato.- Por eso fue que Valentine lo llamó al circulo.

Pasando los años todos fueron haciendose mayores y viendo como lo que habían creado como un grupo de jovenes revolucionarios iba tomando cada vez mas fuerza y mas aliados, pensaron que realmente tenian el poder de cambiar las cosas. Mi madre estaba embarazada de mí, obviamente Valentine le había obligado a decir que el niño era de otro, eso fue lo primero que hizo que mi madre sospechara pues Valentine le había prometido que dejaría a Jocelyn pero una vez Ericka, mi madre, se quedó embarazada este le dijo que no lo haría. Pasaron las semanas y ella a menudo escuchaba ruidos de madrugada, una noche bajó a investigar de donde venian los ruidos y vio varios seres encerrados en jaulas, hadas desfiguradas, vampiros abrasados... y un listado de seguimiento de cada uno de aquellos desgraciados... y uno que incluía su nombre.

Al día siguiente, cuando el subió a comprobar como estaba y darle su desayuno ella se atrevió a preguntarle por aquello. Él simplemente alegó que eran criaturas que se merecían lo que les estaba haciendo, y aquello hizo que toda la confianza que había depositado en aquel hombre desapareciera al instante. Esa misma noche, embarazada de tres meses de mí, recogió sus cosas y salió de la casa a hurtadillas, no sin antes dejarle a tu padre una nota donde lo citaba al dia siguiente en la vieja casa de campo de sus padres, nuestros abuelos. La dejó en su habitación con cuidado de no despertarlo y luego se fue.

Tu padre apareció por la mañana a primera hora, alarmado por si algo le había pasado a ella o a mí, o tal vez a nuestros abuelos. Pero entonces ella le contó lo que había visto en aquel lugar subterraneo y la conversación que había tenido con Valentine, como había despreciado la vida de todos aquellos subterraneos y tambien la suya propia esperando que reaccionara y la ayudara a deshacerse de Valentine. La sola idea de hacer eso escandalizó tanto a tu padre que se puso como loco y la tomó por loca a ella. Se marchó entre gritos y acusaciones de vuelta a la casa de Valentine, donde un año despues dejaría a su esposa, Celine, embarazada de tí, y descubriria que la actitud de Valentine hacía Celine empezaba a cambiar sospechosamente, atendiendola de más y sobreprotegiendola. Valentine decía que una mujer embarazada debia estar bien cuidada y tu padre mantenia que eso le correspondía a él hacerlo ya que era su esposa.

Empezó a investigar sobre lo que había escuchado de labios de su propia hermana un año antes y se dio de narices con la verdad, el laboratorio de mi padre... de Valentine, y el seguimiento que llevaba para con tu madre, las dosis proporcionadas a Celine de sangre de ángel. Escribió a su hermana para disculparse, diciendole que tenia razón, que sabía que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad y que pensaba escapar con Celine aquella misma noche. Pero esa carta jamas llegó a enviarse pues la Clave se le adelantó, dandole la fatidíca noticia de que sus padres y su hermana habían muerto "en un terrible incendio" en la casa familiar.

Esa misma noche y sabiendo que tu padre habia descubierto todo, Valentine aprovecho su debilidad por la terrible noticia para convencerlo de que lo acompañara a una misión suicida para librarse de él igual que lo había hecho de sus padres y su hermana, para que no descubrieran que estaba jugando a ser Dios. Días despues tu madre no pudo soportarlo y se suicido, aunque me figuro que esa parte ya la conoces...

Ambos nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio, el procesando la información, yo simplemente odiando a Valentine.

-¿Como sabes todo eso?

-Lo leí, cuando mi madre murió le entregaron su diario a mi tutor que me dejó leerlo en cuanto aprendi a hacerlo y hace unos años La Clave me entregó tambien las pertenencias de tu padre, ya que en teoria era el único familiar con vida.

Asintió digeriendo todo aquello.

-¿Podrias entregarmelo?- era una petición, no una orden o una exigencia.

Asentí.

-Por supuesto, lo tengo todo arriba, y esto- me desabroche el collar con el anillo de los Herondale y se lo entregué- tambien es tuyo. La herencia familiar dice que debe llevarlo el varon de mas edad de la familia.

El lo observó y luego cerró el puño sobre el anillo con la cadenita. Yo suspiré, a fin de cuentas mi madre había sido la que lo había llevado en su último año de vida, aunque perteneciera a su hermano. Jace se acercó y me lo devolvió, secando una de mis lagrimas lo que me pilló totalmente desprevenida.

-Debió significar mas para ti de lo que pueda significar nunca para mí- se quedó de pie frente a mí- tu siempre has sido una Herondale, yo ni siquiera sabía que lo era hasta hace unos meses, no conocí a mi verdadero padre. Tu sí. Tu debes llevarlo.

El hombre de hielo se derretía, no pude evitar el impulso de levantarme y abrazarlo echandome a llorar. Él no dijo nada, pero me acurruco entre sus brazos y besó mi cabello hasta que me calmé un poco y fui capaz de llevarle hasta mi habitación para entregarle todo lo que perteneció a su padre.


	4. Capitulo 4: Cebo

**CAPITULO 4**

**CEBO**

Estabamos en Idris, la ciudad de cristal, jamas había estado allí pero si que habia leido barbaridad de historias sobre el lugar. Sobretodo luego de la lucha de hace unos meses de La Clave contra Valentine. Pero todo lo que habia leido se quedaba corto, era un lugar fascinante aunque a mi parecer algo frio...

-Te has vuelto a quedar en las nubes- escuché a Aline a mi lado, junto la chimenea de su casa- en que pensabas?

-En Idris, es realmente bonito- sonreí y le acomodé un mechon, pero ella pareció incomoda, como siempre que me acercaba mas de la cuenta desde que llegamos- Aline, que pasa?

La morena volvió a sonrojarse, la adoraba cuando veia sus mejillas con ese rubor. Desvió la mirada clavandola en el fuego.

-Mis padres no saben que ...

Oh, asi que era eso, no le había dicho a sus padres que le gustaban las chicas, ni siquiera había pensado demasiado en esa cuestion ya que yo nunca tuve que darle explicaciones a nadie sobre eso.

-Entiendo- sonreí y estreché su mano- no pasa nada, seremos discretas hasta que estes lista para decirselo.

Se lanzó a abrazarme con una sonrisita encantadora cuando entraron Jace y Clary, mi primo parecia de mal humor.

-Malas noticias?- pregunté, teniendo a Aline entre mis brazos ya que sus padres no estaban en la casa- no han localizado a Jonathan aun?

Emitió algo asi como un gruñido y negó con la cabeza, siendo Clary la que me explicara el asunto.

-Nos quieren poner como cebo, a nosotras dos- se sentó junto a nosotras en el sofá- en realidad, ya lo han decidido.

Jace golpeó su puño contra la pared y Aline dio un salto asustada, no se lo esperaba. Me levanté para intentar calmarlo.

-Vayamos a hablar asolas...- estreche su mano para sacarlos de ahi sin darle tiempo a replicar y nos encerramos en la cocina, haciendo que mirara- escuchame Jace, no voy a dejar que a Clary le pase nada. Se que no hemos querido hablarlo pero ella... es mi hermana, hija de Valentine, como yo, lleva mi sangre.

Miró por la ventana, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por calmarse. Me sorprendió que desde que tuvimos aquella charla tan intima en la biblioteca había dejado de mostrarse ante mí con esa mascara y eso era un paso enorme para ambos.

-No solo me preocupa ella Jen... no quiero que os pase nada a ninguna de las dos- me miró preocupado y acarició mi mejilla muy fraternal, sonreí imaginando que asi debía ser mi tio con mi madre cuando eran jovenes- yo se lo fuerte que es, sus habilidades y su rapidez jen... no es comparable a la de ninguno de nosotros.

Reí.

-No me has visto pelear Jace- entonces me puse seria- yo tambien tengo sangre de demonio aunque no me enorgullezco de ello, y si fuera necesario sacar ese lado oscuro para mantenernos a salvo a ambas, lo haria-sonreí un poco y estreche sus manos- aunque me aterre.

Se abrio la puerta y tras ella aparecieron Clary y Aline, la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que teneis que hablar que no podamos escuchar?- preguntó, mirandome directamente a mí con tono reprovatorio.

-Nada en realidad- no queria malos entendidos asi que tomé un baso de agua y salí, llevandome a Aline.

-¿Que fue eso?-me preguntó cuando estuvimos en su habitación.

-Creo que una especie de ataque de celos...- me acerque a la ventana algo abstraida, no es que me preocuparan especialmente las patelates de una adolescente cuando teniamos un problema de aquella magnitud encima- le dije a Jace que me aseguraria de que ambas estariamos bien, pero ni siquiera puedo garantizar que yo misma no ataque a Clary si tengo que recurrir a mi forma demoníaca.

Aline me miró preocupada, no me había parado a pensar como le afectaba esto a ella.

Sonreí.

-Hey, de todos modos no hara falta,muertas no le servimos de nada a Sebastian

-Pero y si os tortura...?- se sentó en el borde de la cama- Sebastian no es tonto, sabrá que le estais tendiendo una trampa y buscara la manera de aprovecharla a su favor.

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar como una cazadora de sombras, no me gustaba nada verla de ese modo, ¿Donde habia quedado mi tierna y dulce Aline? Aquella que se ruborizada con solo darle un beso...

La noche transcurrió silenciosa, cenamos sin intercambiar ni una palabra, aunque era claro por las miradas de Clary que no le hacia especial ilusión ser el cebo de un macabro asesino y mucho menos a mi lado. La mañana siguiente nos llevaron de vuelta a Brooklyn, lo que de primeras me sorprendio. Pero todavia mas sorprendente fue cuando nos dejaron en una de las calles mas concurridas de la ciudad, diciendonos que a partir de ahi estabamos solas, entregandonos una especie de aparato, diminuto, que debiamos llevar siempre con nosotras para que ellos supieran nuestro coordenadas exactas. Nos entregaron la llave del que seria nuestro nuevo apartamento y luego solo se marcharon.

Caminamos dando vueltas por las abrumadoras calles centrales durante un buen rato sin hablarnos, hasta que tuve que ser la que rompiera el hielo.

-¿Tienes algun problema conmigo Clary?- no me gustaba ir con rodeos. La chica me miró, volvió la vista al frente.

-Supongo que no- aunque su tono decia todo lo contrario.

-¿Entonces? Mira, creí que te caía bien... no entiendo por que has cambiado de esta forma tan radical hacia mí.

Entonces si me miró.

-No quiero que te acerques tanto a Jace- definitivamente estaba celosa- pasa mas tiempo contigo que conmigo, no me gusta. Y no me vengas con eso de que sois primos, tu y yo sabemos que los demonios son unos viciosos a los que las relaciones fraternales y el incesto les excita, y ambas tambien sabemos que dentro de ti existe un demonio reprimido.

Aquello fue un golpe muy muy bajo, y poco me falta para sacar uno de mis cuchillos serafín y darle una buena lección a esa niña malcriada, pero luego pensé en Jace y en lo mucho que me había costado ganarmelo, y tambien lo disgustado que estaria si dos de las personas que mas queria se enfrentaban, asi que tuve que aclarar las cosas por la via diplomática.

-Sabes que no es nada justo que juegues esas cartas Clary, no fue mi eleccion lo que Valentine hizo conmigo antes de nacer como tampoco lo fue para ti y para Jace. Pero tampoco pienses que me voy a alejar de Jace luego de tanto tiempo anhelando encontrarlo...-nos seguian, un tipo de cabello cano y ojos casi blancos- gira a la derecha.

Gracias al Ángel no me discutió e hizo caso, ella un cajon con varias bifurcaciones en las que apenas había gente.

-¿Que pasa?

-Nos estan siguiendo.

-¿Que no era esa la idea? Ademas, yo no veo a nadie...

Un par de esferas de fuego aparecieron de la nada, tuve que empujarla para apartarla de su camino, haciendola caer contra la pared de una fabrica.

-Muestrate seas quien seas- estaba lista para atacar, cuchillo serafín en mano. Pero para mi sorpresa no fue el hombre de pelo canoso y ojos de miedo, sino un chico rubió de ojos oscuros, atractivo, Jonathan...


	5. Capitulo 5: Suiza

**CAPITULO 5**

**SUIZA**

-¿Sorprendidas hermanitas?- sonrió malicioso. Desvié la mirada de él hasta el tejado de las fabricas que nos rodeaban solo un momento, pero lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que estabamos rodeadas de demonios, no ibamos a poder escapar luchando... solo esperaba que Clary entendiera eso y no entorpeciera mis planes.

-Te buscabamos- caminé hacia él, un par de hombres hicieron ademan de avalanzarse sobre mí pero él los detuvo- hasta donde se querias encontrarnos ¿no? Pues aqui nos tienes.

-¿Crees que soy estupido?La Clave os ha enviado, ¿Creías que picaria en una trampa tan absurda?-río

Me desarmé, exceptuando la daga que Magnus me regaló y que llevaba sujeta en el liguero bajo la falda.

-Clary, deshazte de todas las armas.

-Estas loca si crees que voy a hacer eso- como suponia, me iba a dar problemas ¿Por no me habían mandado a mi sola? Me giré y la miré, tratando de inspirarle confianza, haciendole ver que tenía un plan y al final terminó por hacerme caso pero sin mucha confianza.

Jonathan paseó su mirada de Clary a mí, inspeccionandonos descaradamente. Por un momento se olvidó de Clary y sus ojos se clavaron en mi espalda, no pude verlo pero sabía que así era. Su brazo rodéo mi cintura desde atras y me pegó a él, senti la erección latiente bajo sus pantalones y me tensé, ¿De que seria capaz aquel monstruo? Su mano fue bajo mi falda y acaricio mi muslo, justo donde escondía la daga... Sonrió y apartó mi cabello para susurrarme.

-Eres una zorrita ingeniosa, pero no me gusta que me la jueguen- su abrazo me aferró con mas fuerza mientras me quitaba la daga- de todos modos tu y yo lo pasaremos muy bien juntos, ya lo veras.

Me soltó y se carcajeó al ver mi cara.

-No me digas que la princesita resultó ser virgen- se mofó y entonces hizo un gesto con la mano a los que al parecer era sus lacayos. Varios hombres de pelo cano y ojos sin vida aparecieron y nos inmovilizaron, no me resistí, no valia la pena desperdiciar fuerzas.

Cuando desperté sabía que ya no estabamos en Brooklyn, inspeccioné el lugar en busca de Clary -de acuerdo, en realidad en busca de una salida, pero en lugar de eso la encontre a ella inconsciente, hecha un ovillo-.

-Clary, despierta- la moví un poco y la chica reaccinó dandome un empujon- si es asi como te despiertas cada mañana no se como te soporta Jace-bromee para relajar tensiones pero al parecer ocurrió todo lo contrario.

-¿Planeaste esto desde el principio verdad? Jonathan y tu, dos nefilims con sangre de demonio, almas gemelas.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me levante para averiguar donde estabamos y como encontrar una salida.

-Lo que desde luego no planeé es estar encerrada con una nefilim que se pone a patalear en lugar de ayudarme a encontrar una salida.

-¿Una salida donde?- abrio una ventanillas y entonces me di cuenta- estamos volando Jen.

Genial, definitivamente los aparatos de seguimientos no iban a servir de nada aqui arriba, estabamos solas, peor aun, estabamos encerradas a miles de metros del suelo con Jonathan...

-Entonces solo podemos hacer una cosa- me senté en una de las camas que había y cerré los ojos.

-¿Ese es tu gran plan?

Asentí.

-Despiertame cuando aterricemos-cerré los ojos y me dormí.

Desperté con un intenso dolor en el brazo, ya no estabamos en el avión sino en una especie de hospital... mas bien un laboratorio. Me sentía agotada. Levanté la cabeza e inspeccioné el lugar, lo primero que vi fue mi brazo, con un monton de agujas que conducian un monton de tubos con extraños liquidos de colores y en el otro brazo... sangre, MI SANGRE! el solo presenciar aquello me hizo marearme, soy una nefilim y no tengo reparos en ver sangre, a no ser que sea la mía, y todavia mas cuando me la estan extrayendo del cuerpo de una manera tan desagradable y atroz. Pero tenía que calmarme, Clary, donde estaba Clary? Gire la cabeza en su busca y la vi aun inconsciente, en una cama a unos pocos metros de la mia. Intenté levantarme pero me percaté de que estaba atada a la cama con unas correas que me sujetaban por el vientre y las piernas, ¿Que demonios planeaba hacer Jonathan con nosotros?

-Puedo explicartelo con facilidad hermanita- apareció de detras de una puerta de cristal, con un bebé en brazos- mi querida Lilith fracasó al intentar convertir a niños humanos en pequeños demonios, pero yo voy un paso por delante- tomó una de las muestras de mi sangre y llenó una jeringa con la sangre para iñectarla directamente al bebé, que lloró al sentir la aguja en su brazito- no necesitan sangre de demonios, necesitan nuestra sangre.

-Eso es una aberración, no son mas que bebes mundanos...

Sonrió.

-Estamos en Suiza Jen, ¿Cual crees que será nuestra proxima parada?

-Idris...- lo miré incredula- quieres secuestrar a niños nefilim para convertirlos en demonios- forcejeé para liberarme pero solo conseguí que las agujas se clavasen mas en mi carne, grité de dolor.

Jonathan siguio paseandose como si nada por la habitación.

-De nuevo te equivocas querida, los bebes no me sirven, necesito lo mismo que mi padre necesitó para convertirnos a tí y a mí, a Clary y Jace, en lo que somos ahora-sonrió- mujeres en cinta.

-¿Que haras con nosotras?¿Piensas dejarnos sin una gota de sangre?

-Eso depende de vosotras-volvió a sonreir de esa forma tan macabra- tomaos esto como un tiempo de reflexión, si estais dispuestas a uniros a mí, entonces os liberaré, si optais por continuar haciendoos las heroinas, os dejaré secas.

Me mareé un cerré los ojos solo por un momento antes de volver a abrirlos.

-¿Y si morimos en tu "tiempo de reflexión"?-reí- ¿Y si me suicido con una de estas agujas?

Se acercó a mi lado, sentandose en la orilla de mi cama y acarició mi mejilla, parecia incluso tierno... Pero entonces sentí que me mareaba de nuevo, pero esta vez no era por la perdida de sangre, era algo distinto.

-¿Lo sientes? Esa parte de ti no morirá tan facilmente, no sin luchar.

Lo maldije interiormente pero no podía hacer nada, sabía que si intentaba atacarlo saldría ese lado que tanto esfuerzo me ha costado controlar y no tenia el polvo de hada para inyectarme ni tampoco a Magnus para que me dejase inconsciente.

-No voy a darte el gusto Jonathan.

-Todo a su tiempo Jennifer.

Uno de los hombres de pelo blanco me pincho algo en el brazo y perdí la conciencia de nuevo.


	6. Capitulo 6: Idris?

**CAPITULO 6**

**IDRIS?**

Cuando volví a despertar ya no estaba en la misma sala de enfermeria sosa y deprimente de la otra vez, ahora mas bien me encontraba en una habitación... una habitación lujosa. La cama era de matrimonio con sedosas sabanas rojas que me cubrian hasta el pecho, las paredes color hueso con detalles dorados y decorados de ángeles y escenas de Raziel. Me incoroporé para sentarme y me percaté de que ya no habia cables conectados a mi cuerpo.

-No deberias moverte demasiado aún- escuché una voz y seguidamente vi una figura conocida.

-Iris?- la miré sin poder creerlo- TRAICIONASTE A LA CLAVE?

-Shhh- me hizo callar con una mano en mis labios- haz el favor de no hacer un escandalo, Jonathan no debe estar lejos.

Aparté su mano y hablé mas calmada.

-Y Clary?

Iris desvió la mirada, eso no significaba nada bueno.

-Que le ha pasado a Clary, Iris?- insistí.

-Jonathan sabe lo tuyo... que no solo llevas sangre de demónio, que tu madre se inyecto sangre de ángel luego de escapar del circulo. Intentó hacer lo mismo con Clary, no funcionó.

Ese grandisimo hijo de puta intentó meter en Clary sangre de demonio? E Iris tenia conocimiento de eso y no hizo nada para evitarlo... definitivamente estaba con Jonathan, Clary estaba muerta y yo tenia un motivo personal para matarlo ahora.

-Como pudiste?-la miré incredula- Traicionarnos, dejar que muriera una de las tuyas... quien mas? Yo soy la siguiente?

Negó, sentandose a mi lado.

-Tu eres lo que Jonathan quiere, eres su tesoro, o crees que a todas les proporciona estos lujos?- señalando la habitación- deberias estarle agradecida.

Reí, mas bien fue una risa incrédula.

-Por que deberia agradecerle exactamente? Por matar a clary? Por raptarme para dios sabe que fines? o tal vez por planear la extinción de mi especie?

-Tu especie?- desvié la mirada cuando escuché a alguien hablar desde la puerta- ellos no son tu especie, son inferiores a nosotros, deberias darte cuenta cuanto antes.

Puse los ojos en blanco, que no se cansaba de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez?

-No eres un demonio, solo eres un cazador de sombras con sangre de demonio-estaba cansada de repetirme, cansada de luchar, que sentido tenia? Me sentía sola sin Clary, y ni siquiera sabia si los demas, Aline, Jace, Magnus y los otros, seguian vivos. Pero no, tenía que seguir intentandolo, aunque tal vez debía tomar otro camino. Mire a Jonathan- esta bien, que quieres que haga? Dimelo y lo hare, luego quiero que me dejes en paz. Si has sido tan inteligente como para trazar este plan también sabras que yo, en mi condición como semi angel y semi demonio, soy mas poderosa que tu y que cualquier otro. Asi que mas te vale no jugar conmigo Jonathan.

Sonrió, parecia una sonrisa satisfecha esta vez.

-Veo que empiezas a entenderlo preciosa-se sentó a mi lado y acarició mi rostro, con delicadeza, una gesto del que no lo habria creído capaz- jamas te dañaria, solo quiero que trabajemos juntos, como seres superiores.

Asentí.

-Que quieres que haga?-repetí.

-El plan es sencillo, quiero que me muestres tu máximo poder Jennifer, llevas dos semanas sin consumir esa cosa que tomabas para contenerte, se que pronto no podras evitar que ese lado te consuma-sonrio malicioso y yo me tensé, tanto tiempo había pasado?- te enseñaré a dominarlo y te gustará, lo sé.

-Y luego?

-Atacaremos Idris-miró a Iris- mi lacaya te pondrá al dia de los detalles, pero por ahora solo tienes que saber, que cualquier Nefilim que se niegue a unirse a nosotros, será destruido.

Asentí de nuevo aunque en realidad queria salir corriendo y meterme en un bunquer bajo tierra, encerrada junto con todos mis amigos. Sabía que Jace y Aline no se dejarian manipular y desde luego antes morirían que escogerian vivir en un mundo creado por Jonathan Morgenstern.

Jonathan sonrió y se acercó a escasos centimetros de mi rostro, lo que provocó que mi corazón se acelerara.

-Eres un encanto sabes? Preciosa, delicada, y a la vez tan poderosa, me tienes fascinado-susurró y rompió el pequeño espacio que había entre ambos para besarme, no quería corresponderle pero algo, una extraña fuerza de atracción, me obligó a hacerlo, y para mi sorpresa no me resulto nada desagradable. Escuché que la puerta se cerraba y supuse que Iris había salido para darnos intimidad, ¿tan mal estaria que me echara un revolcon con Jonathan? Probablemente eso sellaria su confianza en mí ¿no? Me abrí paso a su boca, sensual y llevé mis manos hasta su camisa, desabrochando uno a uno los botones con paciencia pues era la primera vez que tenía relaciones con un hombre... eso me frenó un poco pero él no se detuvo. Me tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama bajando sus besos hasta mi cuello y rasgando la camisetita blanca que llevaba puesta, la apartó tirandola al suelo y trazó una linea de tórridos besos entre mis senos, bajando por mi vientre hasta la cintura de mis pantalones.

-Señor, hemos aislado al sujeto numero 5, a empezado a manifestar poderes demoníacos- una chica, mas o menos de mi edad, de pelo castaño y rasgos antigüos. Estaba alterada y no se inmutó al ver la escena entre Sebastian y yo- es urgente señor, no sabemos cuanto tiempo podremos contenerlo, no lo habria interrumpido de no ser algo importante...

Sebastian se levantó, sin molestarse en abotonarse la camisa y miró a la chica, en su rostro se reflejaba el mal humor y hasta me atrevería a decir que sus ojos, ya de por si negros como la noche, se habian vuelto todavia mas oscuros.

-Esta bien Tessa- miró a la joven y luego a mí- es tu oportunidad para demostrarme que sabes hacer. Ponte algo de ropa del armario y baja, te mostraré como hacerlo.

No me dejó responder ni tampoco habría sanbido que decir, ¿que iba a hacer ahora? Mi lado demoníaco iba a salir en pocos minutos, en cuanto el lo provocara, y yo no sabia que podía hacer para evitarlo.

Bajé, observando la casa, estabamos en Idris pero aquella casa era demasiado lujosa. La larga escalera de caracol terminaba en una biblioteca mas que generosa, las paredes rodeadas de estanterias llenas de libros y en el techo una cúpula de cristal que dejaba entrar la luz natural, envolviendo toda la estancia esférica de la misma. Me acerqué al escritorio de madera maciza que había justo en el centro de la estancia, sobre él un enorme libro, de aspecto antiguo y forrado de terciopelo rojo, con letras doradas en el centro pero no las entendia...

-Es Sumerio- Iris apareció en escena, discreta y silenciosa- Magnus no te lo enseñó?

Negue, abriendo el libro y ojeandolo, no entendia lo que decia pero si algunos dibujos, por lo visto servia para invocar demonios.

-Que original- lo cerré- no sabia que Sebastian necesitase de libros para invocar a los de su raza, yo nunca lo necesité- nunca había invocado a ningun demonío mayor, pero cuando era una niña y Magnus me enseñó como podía hacerlo (luego de repetirme tropocientas mil veces que jamas debia llevar a cabo la llamada) pero desobedecí e hice aparecer a un pequeño demonio que mi mentor no tardó en aniquilar. Pero eso iris no lo sabia- tal vez tenga razón, me necesita.

Sonrió y se acerco hasta mí, estrechó mi mano y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Entonces escuché una voz en mi cabeza, su voz "eres nuestra última esperanza". Me soltó y se frotó las sientes.

-Sebastian te espera, el niño-demonio está asilado y atado, podras aniquilarlo con facilidad- se encaminó a la puerta sin decir mas pero esperando que la siguiera asi que lo hice, en silencio, pesantiva. Yo era la última esperanza de los nefilim, Iris no nos había traicionado, solo estaba infiltrada, y esa tal Tessa? La conocia, sabía que la conocía... pero de que? Y lo que era mas urgente, como iba a hacer para resistirme a lo que estaba a punto de poseerme, Magnus siempre me decía que todo era cuestion de voluntad, mas valia que tuviese razón o ibamos a terminar todos muertos, pues si mi lado demoníaco salía por completo (eso nunca antes había pasado) ni un ejercito de Sebastians podrian salvarnos.


	7. Capitulo 7: Demonio

**CAPITULO 7**

**DEMONIO**

Bajamos hasta un sotano subterraneo enorme, tenia a cientos de criaturas grotescas encerradas en jaulas, unas vivas, con parte de su cuerpo putrefacto, gimiendo por el insoportable dolor. Otras paercían muertas, prefería no preguntar.

Al final de aquella enorme habitacion habia un niño, de no mas de ocho años, atado de pies y manos a una placa metálica que había enganchada a la pared, estaba enloquecido, gruñia, tiraba de las cadenas hasta rasgarse la pies de tobillos y muñecas, y sus ojos... eran como los de Jonathan.

-Al fin!-vi que Jonathan, el dios de todos mis problemas, me miraba desde uno de los laterales de la placa metálica, sin preocuparle que aquel pequeño monstruito se diese la vuelta y le atestara un buen bocado.-pensé que tal vez te había entrado el miedo hermanita-sonrió, provocandome, y lo consiguió.

-¿Miedo? ¿De que?¿De ti? No me hagas reir- lo miré retandolo, pero tambien vi de reojo como Iris le lanzaba a Tessa una mirada de angustia y preocupación, sabían que Jonathan pretendia que me enfureciera hasta dejar de ser dueña de mis acciones y de todo mi ser, y aquello pasaría, era inevitable... Entonces se me ocurrió algo. Me encaré a mi hermano con las manos en los bolsillos, gritandole, mientras escribia una nota a la reina seelie, pidiendole que le mandara a Iris la sangre de hada. Si no podia remediar convertirme en monstruo, al menos si tendria la oportunidad de volver a ser yo misma cuando Iris encontrara el momento para inyectarme.

Empecé a sentir como el demonio dentro de mí tomaba el control, me daba miedo pero tenia que hacerlo, ademas, Jonathan no dejaria que me pasara nada (o eso esperaba).

**ALINE POV**

-Jace, que hacemos aqui? No tenemos idea de donde estan.- estaba harta de caminar y caminar y caminar por las inacabables colinas de Idris- seguramente ni siquiera esten aqui.

Jace se giró y me miró, taladrandome con esos ojos dorados.

-Aline, nadie te está obligando a venir, voy a ir a por ellas, tu puedes venir o volverte- continuó caminando sin mirar atras pero yo me detuve- no dare un paso mas si no me explicas lo que sabes Jace Lightwood. Estoy segura de que si estamos siguiendo este camino es por algo.

El rubio se detuvo y de nuevo sus ojos se clavaron en los mios.

-La Reina Seelie se puso en contacto conmigo, Jen le mandó una nota pidiendole sangre de hada, eso solo puede significar una cosa, y no es precisamente buena- empezó a caminar de nuevo- cada minuto que pasa puede ser un minuto menos que les quede de vida a ambas.

Ahora si lo seguí sin rechistar y con un nudo en el estomago, si Jen, la chica a la que amaba por encima de todo se estaba rindiendo a ese horrible ser demoníaco que luchaba por salir desde su interior, podría ser el fin no solo de Clary y de ella misma, si no de toda la especie.

-Espero que no lleguemos tarde- dije mas para mí que para Jace.

Luego de un par de horas llegamos hasta un frondoso bosque, estaba atardeciendo, no tardaría en oscurecer. No me atreví a decirle nada a Jace, solo seguí a su lado, caminando, atenta, hasta que a lo lejos, en un claro, al lado del río distinguí una humerada procedente de una chimenea... pero no habia chimenea. Miré a Jace desconcertada.

-Es un glamour- dijo el chico- concentrate y veras la casa.

Entrecerré los ojos y forcé a mi mente a ver aquella casa ¡Y ALLI ESTABA! Una casa bastante grande, de color rojo fuerte... mas bien parecia un pequeño castillo. De repente vimos que un par de chicos, jovenes, salian corriendo, parecian huir de alguien... Me temía lo peor asi que no esperé a Jace para adelantarme, estabamos ya lo suficientemente cerca cuando este me tomó del brazo y me hizo lanzarme al suelo en el momento justo en que una de las habitaciones explotó y otros tantos, hombres y mujeres, salieron corriendo, armados con cuchillos y de mas armas nefilim. Tras ellos una chica, mi chica... pero no era ella, estaba enloquecida, de sus manos salian llamas de fuego, su propio fuego de color rosa, el cual carbonizo el jardin en pocos minutos. Me levanté y salí corriendo hacía allí, Jace me siguio intentando detenarme pero increiblemente fui mas rapida que él, me lancé a sus brazos, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Basta! Por favor!

**JEN POV**

Aline estaba en mis brazos, podía verla pero no tenía el control de mi cuerpo, era como un mero espectador en medio de una obra de teatro, una obra infernal.

-Sujetala!- escuché a Iris gritar, jadeando, pero mi brazo ya se habia movido para quitarse de encima a Aline. Me esforzaba horrores por recuperar el control pero no encontraba el camino. Entonces vi que los Nefilims empezaban a salir de detras de los arbustos, decenas, tal vez cientos, y mi yo sensata se asustó, podrian acabar conmigo... aunque a lo mejor eso era lo mas conveniente.

Registrad la casa! Encontrad y capturad a Sebastian!- era Robert, el padre de Izzy y Alce el que hablaba dando ordenes a una cuadrilla de Nefilims que no tardaron en obedecerlos, mientras el resto se avalanzaban sobre mí.

-No le hagais daño!- escuché a Aline sollozando mientras seguia atacando a cada ser que se me acercaba, mi yo demoníaco intentó desaparecer pero le habian hecho algo a los alrededores, no podia hacerlo, interiormente sonreí y entonces sentí que mi cuerpo se quedaba paralizado, aun luchando por liberarse, atacar y salir corriendo, pero sin poder hacer nada de eso. Magnus Bane se abrió paso entre los Nefilim, con rostro serio pero yo distinguí algo mas en su semblante, culpabilidad, se sentia terriblemente culpable por no haber podido evitar que llegase a ese punto. Vi como le quitaba la aguja a Iris, y me la clavaba en el brazo, entonces todo se volvio oscuro y me desmayé.


	8. Capitulo 8: Almas Destrozadas

**CAPITULO 8**

**ALMAS DESTROZADAS**

Sentí algo tivio en mi cabeza y sabia exactamente de donde procedia ese agradable calor que me hacia sentir mejor poco a poco.

-Magnus...- abri los ojos pero la luz me cegó y volví a cerrarlos.

-Shh, no te esfuerces- el agradable calentor cesó y en su lugar sentí como el gran brujo de Brooklyn peinaba mis cabellos con ternura- siento todo lo que ha pasado Jen, no estaba planeado asi.

Volví a intentar abrir los ojos, esta vez despacio, y me parecaté de que había cerrado la cortina de la habitación, dejando pasar apenas un fino hilo de luz. Intenté levantarme pero asi como estaba lo único que logré fue sentarme en la cama, con la ayuda de Magnus.

-Lo capturasteis?

El brujo asintió, pero aun así no parecia nada feliz.

-Magnus... que pasa?- Lo miré preocupada.

Caminó por la habitación, sentía su indecisión en cada paso, temia contarmelo cuando todavia no estaba del todo recuperada, pero sabía que estaba lista para afrontar cualquier cosa.

-Se trata de Aline, tu estabas fuera de control y ella en un intento de recuperarte corrio hacia tí y tu... - no se atrevió a mirarme mientras hablaba, jamas habia visto asi a Magnus, pero no queria seguir escuchandolo, no podia seguir escuchandolo- no pude hacer nada, las heridas eran demasiado graves.

Volvio a mi lado y me abrazó, acurrucandome como cuando era pequeña, pero nada podia calmar el terrible dolor y la inmensa culpa que me iba a perseguir durante el resto de mis días. Yo habia matado a la persona que mas quería, habia sucedido lo que mas temia, me había convertido en un monstruo.

Magnus me miró y negó con la cabeza.

-No es cierto, no eras tu- tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que mis ojos penetraran en los suyos, unos hermos ojos de felino- eres una buena persona jennifer- llevo una mano a mi corazon- ella siempre estará ahí.

No pude decir nada, simplemente estallé en llanto abrazandolo, aferrandome a él hasta que me quedé sin una sola gota de agua en todo mi cuerpo. Para ese entonces ya era de noche, Magnus se levantó y corrió la cortina, lo que hizo que una brillante luna llena iluminara el lugar. Al contrario de lo que pensé cuando desperté, no estaba en una enfermeria, mas bien en una habitacion con paredes azul oscuro y un cielo estrellado, obviamente artificial.

-Todos los demas... estan bien? Jace...?

Asintió.

-Tuvimos que pelear, y aunque hubo algunos heridos, no tuvimos que lamentar ninguna otra baja- hablaba como un soldado, no me gustaba-pero hay algo mas...

Izzy entró, seguida por Alec y Simon. La morena me abrazó en cuanto me vio. Cuando se separó para mirarme no hizo muy buena cara, ya sabia el mal aspecto que debia de tener yo en esos momentos pero el de ella no era muxo mejor, llevaba una venda en su muñeca izquiera, por lo visto alguna runa no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, y tambien tenia unas ojeras bastante marcadas. Miré tras ellos en busca de mi único pariente.

-Izzy, donde esta Jace?- le pregunté preocupada, pues mi primo ya debía de haberse enterado de la muerte de Clary.

Isabelle miró a su hermano, que hizo un gesto de disgusto y se acercó tras su hermana para tomar la palabra.

-Cuando le dijimos lo de Clary se marchó, fui tras él pero sabes lo rápido que es... - Se odiaba por ello, lo sentia- y ademas está esto.

Se levantó la manga de la camisa, en su antebrazo había un vendaje similar al que llevaba su hermana en la muñeca, me mostró la runa de parabatai, era una runa permanente para los Nefilim, como la de la visión, solo que en esta ocasión estaba sangrando.

-No ha dejado de hacerlo desde anoche- me explicó el chico de ojos azules- pero no es mi sangre, es la de Jace.

-Que? Eso es imposible Alec...-Mire a Magnus- o no?

El brujo negó.

-En realidad si es posible, solo si Jace ha intentado deshacerse de la runa-nos explicó- lo cual sería por otro lado, algo rematadamente estupido por su parte.

No era para nada absurdo, Jace había perdido a la única persona que había amado realmente y eso le provocaba un dolor insoportable. Comprendía lo que estaba intentando hacer, quería alejarse de todo el mundo "Amar es destruir, y ser amado es ser destuido". Yo entendia perfectamente como se sentía, seguramente mejor que nadie. Tambien había tenido una infancia dificil, probablemente incluso mas que él, y hacia apenas unos dias había perdido a la persona con la que pensé que pasaria el resto de mi vida. Probablemente tenia su parte de razón al querer apartarse de todo, estaba cansado de sufrir, como yo, asi que seguramente solo yo fuese capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón y mostrarle como seguir adelante.

Me levanté y con una chasquido me cambíe con ropa, jeans y sudadera negra, no me sentía de humor para ponerme ninguna otra cosa.

-Donde te crees que vas?- Magnus posó su mano en mi hombro, deteniendome- no estas recuperada todavia Jen, ademas, ni siqueira sabes donde está Jace.

Eso era cierto, no lo sabía, y probablemente se habría ocupado de que nadie pudese encontrarlo, ni siquiera un poderoso brujo como Magnus Bane. Pero yo no era solo una bruja, era su prima, sangre de su sangre, y era precisamente eso lo que podía llevarme hasta él.

Magnus adivinó lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se negó por completo.

-Ni sueñes que haras eso- trató de devolverme a la cama pero no se lo permití- Jennifer, escuchame, en primer lugar, nunca has hecho ese tipo de portal, en segundo lugar, todavia no tienes las fuerzas suficientes y en tercer lugar, en el remoto caso de que funcionara, no sabes a donde te llevaria ni en las condiciones que puEda estar Jace- lo último hizo que Alec e Isabelle se tensaran- asi que deja de hacer tonterias.

Lo empujé y desaparecí, no muy lejos de alli, en realidad solo fui al sótano, donde tuve la intimidad suficiente para hacer lo que me proponia. Tomé uno de los cuchillos serafín que había sobre la mesa e hice un corte en mi mano izquierda, me mareé un poco, Magnus tenia razón, no estaba recuperada del todo, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Mojé mis dedos de la mano derecha en la sangre de la izquierda y me puse a dibujar el pequeño portal, haciendo la runa correspondiente frente al mismo. Era pequeño pero no podia hacerlo tan grande o terminaria desmayada por la perdida de sangre.

Entré por el portal, agachada, y para mi sorpresa aparecí de vuelta en mi amado Brooklyn, en lo que parecían unos baños realmente asquerosos, con alguna cucaracha que casi me hace soltar un grito de repugnancia. Salí de aquel mugriento lugar para encontrarme con un bar que ya conocía, alguna vez había ido con Maia y Simon, pero para ser sincera no es un sitio que me agradase. Eché un vistazo a las pequeñas mesas de madera, la mayoria las ocupaban grupos de jovenes lobos y algunos brujos que tenian un aspecto horrible, pero ni rastro de Jace. Seguí ojeando el lugar hasta que lo vi, en una esquina de la barra, un chico de cabello dorado y ojos similares pero que ahora habian perdido todo su brillo e incluso su vida. Parecía que llevaba alli varios días, la ropa estaba sucia, la manga de la camisa con una mancha de lo que parecia sangre seca, probablemente causa de su absurdo intento para deshacerse de la runa. Estaba pidiendole otra copa de whisky al camarero, con un simple movimiento de su mano, cuando me acerqué, le retiré la copa de la mano, y lo atraje para abrazarlo, sin mediar palabra, solo ese contacto entre dos almas destrozadas y para mi sorpresa no me rechazó, se aferró a mí como si su vida dependiese de ello, y tal vez así era, ahora solo nos teniamos el uno al otro.

**FIN DEL PRIMER FIC!**


End file.
